<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can one have it all? by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028010">Can one have it all?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, can one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can one have it all?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood's house. Pandora is sitting down to dinner after a long day's hard work creating spells and potions with her husband Xenophilius and infant daughter Luna.</p><p>Pandora sighed. "That was a busy day."</p><p>Xenophilius said, "Tell me about it. Try writing a magazine while looking after a two year old."</p><p>He held up a pile of ripped paper and muttered, "All her."</p><p>Pandora glanced down at Luna and smirked. "A troublemaker, she's running rings around you already."</p><p>Luna giggled.</p><p>Xenophilous glanced at them each in turn and then said, "This is just my idea of fun."</p><p>Pandora smiled slightly. "That's funny."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>